Kidnapped Sam, Angry Caring Dean
by SayLo
Summary: Dean's finally getting better when Sam disappears without a word. Where did he go? Dean finds that Sam's been kidnapped and goes all bad again. So much for getting better.. Kidnapped!Hurting!Sam & Mad!Caring!Dean. Please leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt. No Wincest. Not Canon behaved.


Hi guys! I know it's been a few days and I got lazy, but I'm back to write and might write two today and post them. Probably write Clinically depressed Dean next as it is a prompt request from someone or write Pneumonia Dean? Another request.

**PLEASE feel FREE to leave me a HURT!DEAN Prompt/Idea. I'll be happy to write it and dedicate it to you!**

This one is dedicated to **_Ncsupnatfan_** for requesting Kidnapped!Sam, Angry Dean.

They reviewed my first Prompt requested Fic 'Claustrophobic Dean, caring Sam'

Hope you like!

* * *

They'd taken their break from hunting and just stayed at a motel. Nice motel close to the lake, a bit expensive, but they had the money so it did't matter. Sam'd go out once in a while and swim in the lake and other times Dean would go to, but just watch Sam swim from the deck. His legs hanging down in the water while he talked to Sam who floated around over he water on his back. Dean had barely started speaking again from his recent melt down two weeks ago. He was just back on his feet, eating better, drinking more liquids. His fever had finally broke after having it on and off for more than a week. He slept better, he moved around more, he talked more to Sam about his future or past. It was good altogether. Mary would be really proud today if she was still with them.

"Come into the water, Dean. It's not that cold." Sam asked again like every time he would when they went out to the deep enough lake, but Dean would deny him. It's like he wasn't letting himself have fun. As if he didn't want to get too free and show happiness.

"It's okay, Sammy. I like it here." His tone was calm, anyone else wouldn't even recognize it was Dean. The badass hunter now smiled, shared, had a side that loved nature. He liked to sit in the cool air, he liked taking walks and running with Sam in the morning. He had cut down on burgers and greasy stuff and sometimes had a fruit salad. He still didn't believe a salad could full someone, so he still didn't have salad and teased Sam about it every time.

"It's a side thing, Dean. You don't really eat it as a meal. You just have a bit of it after." Sam would explain again and again to Dean till he shut up "But that's al you eat, Sammy! Where is your full meal? Oh, would you look at that. You don't have it. That's unhealthy Sam, you said it yourself Sam. A meal then side salad." He'd catch Sam and shake his head. Dropping some chicken breast onto Sam's plate from his "But I like ranch and salad and I eat a lot of it, so it fulls me. No..no more Dean, c'mon.." Sam'd groan and Dean would point and tell him to "Eat it or no laptop" it was going good.

Until today...

Sam had gone out to grab them food. It was his turn and he looked up a nice restaurant that cooked a lot of healthy meals and they actually tasted really good it looked from the reviews it got online. Dean could use some healthy food that's actually tasty, so Dean will eat it.

Dean grabbed the laptop after Sam, flopping onto the couch with it. "Take your time, Sammy." 'While you are out' is what he whispered more to himself, already browsing for porn.

Sam knew that only thing that could mean and he had no problem with it. I guess his brother could use some pleasure too even if he had to provide it to himself. He definitely wan't bringing home Dean some strippers. With a nod, he left. The restaurant not being too far, he sat there after ordering and looked around at people ordering, eating, kids running around inside the fancy enough restaurant with servants laughing in the back as they watched the kids mess around with one of the other server.

He chuckled, but then went expressionless. He had a feeling that he was being watched. Sam could usually tell way earlier if something was off. He looked around for any pain of eyes looking at him when he found one. Pretending to look past him. he waved his hand to get the guy's attention when the guy raised his other hand and glanced at his watch then the screen on the left where the order numbers where being called. The guy was just lost in thought, waiting for his order like himself. Chuckling, Sam shook his head and continues on looking around till he got his order number called. He got what was his and left the restaurant.

when he reached the motel it had only been 15 minutes that he was gone and Dean was probably still.. yeah, it wouldn't be a good idea to walk in on his brother masterbating, so he went over to the lake and stripped down to his shorts he wore under his Jeans. These Jeans bothered him when they rubbed against his thigh, so whenever he wore there pacific ones he wore basketball shorts under them.

Placing their hot food aside and under on of the decks. In a dry area where the water won't go to it and the air won't, so it's still hot. Took a deep breath, smile on his face when he first glanced over the water. Backing up a bit far dive in his back bumped against something big and solid. There was nothing behind him, but open dirt area and then he front of the motel about 400 feet over. He could see a tiny form of Dean on the laptop, always when he came out here.

Before he even turned there was a hand on his mouth and smell of something sweet went up his nostrils. Only one thing smelled this kind of sweet and washing detergent. Chloroform. He immediately started to struggle and kick but there was someone else too, he could barely hear as his hearing went faint from the chloroform's effect. Legs now tied, but still up he was forced to take a big breath in of the evaporated gas. He felt as if his blood pressure was either raising or falling. Probably falling. He was being kidnapped and he couldn't even yell and call for help. Call for his brother, anything! As he fell himself loose his footing and slowly fall to the ground, eyed less then half open as he moaned into the cloth covering his mouth and nose. Trying to make any kind of noise at all...but it was no use, he was gone.

"Lets head back to the base, he'll make a good sale. The boy only wants other pretty boys toys." The one tying Sam's legs angrily said. Grunting his way up he motioned to the larger man to pick Sam up. "Hurry, before anyone sees us. Prettiest boy we've caught in a longest time. Don't mess it up now. I'm going to ask triple for this handsome giant." Evil grin on his face, the short man opened the door to his fancy jeep and sat it. Having the giant shove Sam into the jeep's trunk and sit himself in the back and they drove off. While Dean could still be seen on his laptop, far from the window.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"Pick up the phone, Sammy! What's taking so long?!" Hanging up once again he moved from the take to couch. Flopping down. Sam had been gone for a bit over an hour. at thirty minutes he realized he told Sam to take his time, so I guess Sam was. at forty five minutes Dean had called Sam twice and glanced out the window six times already and he just came in from sitting out there for five minutes. Now at an hour, it was a confirmed that something had happened to Sam or he never purposely ignore Dean's call or not show up. He'd let Dean know no matter what or the hospital would if Sam had done ill or some emergency occurred.

"That'a it!" Grabbed his jacket and pocketed his cell, making his way out of the motel. Now where would Sam be? Where did h go.. He did mention that restaurant's name, but what chanced that he actually went there? Plus Sam knew he didn't like the healthy bad tasting food. Which Dean didn't know for once was actually going to taste good, hence Sam went to order.

"I'll check out the burger place and the other mini restaurant. Then the Chinese place." Going store to store he jogged faster when he didn't have luck in finding Sam. He ringed him again and this time it cut right to the voice mail as if someone pressed the cancel button? Now that wasn't like Sam. Ever. It gave Dean the feeling that Sam couldn't come to the phone right now.. What if he was injured?

He quickly dialed the hospitals and the police station then the morgue even though there was no idea Sam could end up in a morgue this fast.

* * *

Kidnappers

* * *

"Jeez, man! Would you turn off the freaking phone already? We don't need to be tracked down by the freaking phone now!" The older guy turned off the phone after seeing the collar read 'De'. Taking the phone's battering apart and the simcard.

"What do we do now?" The older guys asked, looking over at the shorter guy who seemed to be the one giving orders. The smart one out of the to.

"You keep an eye on the puppy and clean him up. Make his look presentable and price him what I told you. This could take a few days. Get him in the room with the others and tie him up to the bed. Strip him and get out of there. Understand? I don't want to tell you again." He gave his order and didn't even wait for an approval from the other and left. Making calls. The larger man would go around cleaning each boy's body. Giving them a sponge bath while they were knocked out and if one was waking up, he's go chloroform them some more. Making enough soup for the four of them. The man would go around to each that had waken up and feed them soup. Scary enough the boys didn't hesitated and some were starved for a few days now. A look of sympathy was on the bigger guy's face, as if he didn't want to do this.

Hours would pass and the boys would be starving, because the guys in charge didn't care if they starved to death. He'd just bring in more boys. When he was away at midnight, the bigger man would go out and buy burgers for the boys or chocolate bars. Hot drinks and cover their naked bodies up in blankets. In the early hours he'd hide everything so the owner did'y know. He was mentally disabled and couldn't think for himself, but he knew this was not okay. This was not what he left the psych ward for. He was going to become a helper in a elderly nursing home. Not help some sicko sell young boys. But he needed money, to even get out of this..

"Why.. why are you doing this?" Sam's weak voice whispered the the corner of the room when the man was tucking in one of the other boy. All their hands and legs tired. None of them had left the bed in three days now. Weak, cold, hungry, and one boy already sold. He was a blue eyed, apparently worth more than Sam and some girl bought him over. They must have all been fucked up in the head. This was slavery again. These boys could go for lovers, a toy to have sex with till it dies, brainwash them and turn them into their own kids, force them to perform acts on them.. This was sick.

"I have no other.. choice. I need the money to..even escape" The man helped Sam up and ran a hand through his hair to which Sam didn't move away from like the first two days. The man really didn't have a bad hard, but a really disabled brain. "I'm going to run away some day and call the cops.. the cops on Jermy. He did bad things to me." I guess he was a victim too and he believed he was stuck here somehow. Again, a mentally challenged man.

"My brother.. " Sam whimpered, his eyes tearing up. Dean probably was worried sick. Mad and scared for him. He needed Dean to find him and help them both out wit the two other boys who didn't seem to have any family. "I think he's okay Sam, don't cry. Don't cry Sam." The man would repeat himself to which the other boys yell at from annoyance and he'd end up slapping them. With his heavy hands.. they'd knock out cold.

Sam knew better, "Okay, just promise me you'll get out of this some day and even if the day happens to be today or tomorrow. This is not good, do you understand? This isn't a normal okay job you're doing. This is really really bad."He tried to make the man understand and maybe trick him into letting him go. "I will. I don't like it here. Jermy hurts me and makes me hurt others." His hand slipped into Sam's tied one and he kind of shook it. "I promise, Sam. If I get out, I'll send help"

Sam nodded sadly and suddenly the older man was yelled at and told to go to "his corner" and not come out till he was told. "Hey! Don't yell at him, you sick fuck!" Sam yelled at him and the big man went to the corner of the room, sat on the floor and faced the wall. This is just broke Sam's heart. This sick man was taking advantage on the other's disability and pretty much every boy in here. The other really did not understand that going in your corner wasn't a legit thing..

"You shut your mouth!" Back handing Sam so hard he ended up curled to his side with a slit lip. Grabbing Sam again by the collar the man Slapped his again so hard that blood came down Sam's chin. "Lucky you, a customer has a thing for taking care or hurt baby boys" Jermy mimicked the customers voice before pushing Sam back against the bed harshly and grabbed the bat. Hitting Sam's leg hard enough a few times till he heard the bone break with a loud strangled scream from Sam.

The bigger man's ears covered, he cried in his own corner while Sam tried not to sob and show weakness. Jermy tossed aside the bat and left the large room while the other boys watched with wide eyes and their mouth gagged. Not daring to say anything or they'll get it too.

* * *

Day Three, Dean

* * *

He had gone insane by now. If one more person told him I'm sorry, he was going to murder them. There was no way his brother was just gone. Lost. Missing. Someone had taken Sam and he had a feeling if he didn't find Sam by today, he was never going to.

"I don't care, keep looking and don't call me till have good news" He hung up on the police, going in as a FBI himself. He didn't want the police to get involved because when he found whoever took his Sammy, he wanted to be able to kill them. No one touched his brother without him knowing or he'd tear them a new one. This one.. whoever it was. I would't be satisfied till he stabbed them to death and fed its body to the rats.

"I can't just sit on my ass.. I need to move. I need to do something. Sam could be hurt, lost somewhere, cold, hid clothes were found but not him.. or d-.. no. Sammy's not dying on me. I'm going to fins my brother if it's the last thing I do on earth. I just hope.. " Finding Sam's clothes and not him made him dizzy. If they touched Sam he swore to got for forgiveness because he'll cut that limp off those people.

Talking to himself wasn't doing good. He couldn't eat or sleep. His mind was on a set record repeating "You failed. You let you father down. You let your brother get hurt. You failed. You.." He just couldn't function at all. He needed his brother and he needed him save.

Making his way outside he went over to the water again. Looking around for clues one more time when he smelled something rotting. What the hell was that? Sniffing around he made it to the deck were the smell got stronger to he laid out on the deck on his belly and looked under it to find a medium bag of..food? He grabbed the bag and there was a receipt in it with warms crawling out of the bag.

The receipt dated the day Sam went out to get food and the time around Sam vanished. This had to be Sam's! Looking into the bag, not finding anything else he ran to the motel's parking and got into his baby taking off towards the restaurant's name that was on the receipt.

"Fudgin' hell! Should have knows.. " he smacked the steering wheel out of anger and drove faster till he got there. Getting out he quickly glanced around for cameras, seeing some he got in and excused himself through the long line and flashed his FBI Badge. "I need to see you security surveillance, now." glad that they even had them. The cashier nodded, calling out his manger who led them inside and played Dean the cassette of three days ago where he Saw Sam leave the place then a guy come out and make a call. Looking at Sam from behind then a black jeep pass by and wave at the guy on the cell. That was pretty suspicious. "Thanks" was all he said before he stormed back out memorized the guy's number plate and went straight to the nearest police station having them search this town for a black jeep with that specific number plate.

Leaving home he got called 20 minutes into his sixth coffee of the day. Told that the vehicle has been spotted just now parked outside a gas station. "Do not send reinforcement. I repeat. Do not send anyone till I tell you. Just stay ready." Dean, or FBI May Derek, ordered before hanging up ans storming out to his baby.

Once he got to the gas station he parked behind it and waited till someone entered the car. One short person, he thought to himself "Midgets are always evil" and tarted to follow the car till turned into a not through street then Dean just parked to the side and watched the man park as the end of the street. Climb up the hill under the trees and slipped into a corner and past the broken fence.

"No doubt, Sam's here. I can feel it." Getting out he grabbed his hand gun another in his back belt, two more rounds of bullet, a machete in hi inside jacket, and the demon killing knife, since he didn't feel this was a supernatural thing, but these were just sick people. Three other boys had been missing too around the same time Sam was. He felt like he was going in for a war, but I guess that's what war feels like when you're sure you're going in to kill. Kill human this time.

Sneaking behind the other parked car, Dean got up and close to the hill and started climbing the short path. peeking out to the broken down huge ugly warehouse on the other side of the hill. No wonder they raised a hill of it'd make all there nice houses worth nothing. Slipping through the fence he looked around for something to go behind, but found nothing but 200 feet of open ground. Cursing under his breaths he made a jog skip to it, ducking down and staying as quiet as he could.

* * *

Sam

* * *

"Please.. now would be a good time to chloro me.. 't hurts" The broken bone aching made Sam want to throw up. The other gray eyed, good looking boy would say encouraging words once in a while. Ask him if he was okay even though he knew Sam wasn't. "Please big guy.. you can help me. Don't listen to Jermy" He sounded horas and breathy. Groaning continuously from the fresh broken leg.

He thought he was going to die in here and his brother would never find him. He had no idea where he was. Who these other boys were. The others were only sane because of Sam. Kept telling them about how they are hunters and Dean would find them all. Slowly losing hoe, but it was only day three.

He was barely conscious when from the corner of his eye he Saw Dean pass by. He jolted up a bit and the other boys thought Sam had completely lost it now. He was staring out the broken window like he seen a ghost. "Dean.." Sam whispered. "What? Your brother?! Call him!"

"No! It's going to let Jermy know too.. just let me" Sam loudly whispered till it caught Dean's attention as he looked around. Seeing Sam strapped to the bed. Blood on his lips and down his chin. Face green and red with bruises and hand prints as if he was slapped. Pale face making the marks so clear. he was completely naked head to toe.. and when Dean climbed into the room there were two other boys watching him wide eyed. They were also strapped like Sam.

"Sammy!" Quickly made his way to Sam and ran his hand over his little brother's face, arms, and legs. He'd seen his brother naked before, so this wasn't so bad. "For a sec I thought you were dead, Sammy.. you okay? Hurt anywhere?" before he could pick the cuffs and before Sam and others could ward Dean something heavy hit the back of Dean's head and he tumbled over hitting the floor, unconscious..

From glad to terrified and hopeless, every boy's expression changed in the room when Jermy knocked Dean out. "Ha, got me another pretty boy. Should have told me Sammy that you had a good looking brother and I would have brought you in together. More sale for me" his grin evil, disgusting as he dropped the huge piece of solid wood.

"Go to hell!" Sam spat on him, angry eyed on the shorter man when he ordered the disabled larger man to come strap Dean too. "Yes, Sir." The older man came from his corner to bend and pick up the piece of huge wood himself. "But not this young man" He swung the wood and slammed it against Jermy's face.

"AGH! What are you doing you idiot! I pay you! You listen to me, douchbag!" Empty threats as the wood came at his face again and again...and again.. till his face was just ground meet and a stain on the floor. Dead long before..

"Big guy, you can stop now.. it's over" Sam calmly tried to tell the man as he kept hitting the dead body. Blood all over the place and over him.

"It's over.. you're free." Sam said again when he finally stopped and repeated the word free after Sam.

"Yeah, you can be a helper now in the nursing home." Calmly he motioned the man to come untie him while the other boys tried not to gag and throw up on themselves.

"No keys.. Jermy have them."

"It's okay, just wake up Dean. Get the water" Sam looked down his bed at his unconscious brother lid out on his side.

"Here" He held the bottle to Sam and Sam made a poker face, his hands were tied.

"No, for Dean.." Sam was in too much pain to go with this, probably seconds away from passing out..

"Oh!" The man then help out the bottle for Dean and wondered why Dean didn't take it? Totally forgetting he was unconscious.

"Ahh.. no no open the bottle and pour it on his face"

"Oh, I get it" opening the bottle he poured the whole thing on Dean's face even thought Dean was awake half way through. "Stop stop! that's enough" Sam told him them looked down at Dean trying to get out of the haze.

"Dean.. hey, are you okay? Dean, c'mon.." Finally up, Dean shook his head and looked around seeing the smaller man smeared to the floor and flood all over the other man and his huge smile. Dean creepily looked away and at Sam, to which Sam shook his head and Dean quickly untied him. "What happened?" Dean curiously asked, I mean.. was this brutal bug guy a dancer to us? "I'll tell you in the hospital. He's coming with us to the hospital." Sam explaining in between groans" The other man going to bring out the hidden blankets he'd bought for the boys and wrapped it around Sam while Dean untied the other boy "Thank you" and the other boy. "Thanks, you just saved our lives"

The big guys stood around watching when each boy was covered. Dean was too busy trying not to cry and wrapped his arms around Sam's skinny body and embraced him. Running a hand through his hair, he planted a brotherly kiss to Sam's head and wrapped his good in the blanket and picked him up all together, because Sam couldn't walk on the broken leg. He needed to get Sam and the others to a hospital, as quick as possible. They were all too skinny and weak.

"Are there more?" Dean asked looking over at the big guy for truth.

"No more. I think I want to burn down this place." He answered with an addition of a random line.

"Good idea. Big guy, why do't you take Danny and Max outside and I'll do the burning for you. Sammy, sit here for a second?" Dean went around and found a few half empty gas bottle and showered them all over the room. The place was shit, so it's burn down quick. Once h threw the match he grabbed Sam and he was out of there with the others and off to his baby. Sam Sam on the floor and hot wired the Jermy guy's car and drove it into the burning house and he came back, picked up Sam, and walked away while the Car blew in the house few minutes later.

"We just.."

"Yes, we did."

Even after what they both been through, they could still joke about walking away from the explosion like in the movies~

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it~ I had to wing at it without thinking, as always, and this is what I cam up with. Hope it fulfills that Kidnapped!Sam and Caring!Dean that was requested.

There are errors, as always, and if I'd seen them then I would was fixed them.

**PLEASE feel FREE to leave me a HURT!DEAN Prompt/Idea. I'll be happy to write it and dedicate it to you!**

Review on not my Errors, but how the plot and the story was. What you liked or didn't?

Thanks for reading!

Good day~

~Saylo

!REVIEW!


End file.
